The invention relates to a motor vehicle disc brake comprising:                a carrier comprising at least two opposite arms, back and front respectively, of vertical overall orientation and each comprising:                    a C-section axial housing open horizontally towards the opposite arm and delimited by an upper face and by a lower face of horizontal overall orientation;            an axial bearing surface of vertical overall orientation and arranged under the housing;                        at least one brake pad comprising:                    two opposite lateral mounting lugs, back and front respectively, each of which is housed with transverse clearance in an associated housing of the associated back and front arm respectively of the carrier and is delimited by an upper facet of horizontal overall orientation;            associated with each lug, a facet, referred to as abutment facet, of vertical orientation;                        for each lug of the brake pad, a brake pad guiding spring, back and front respectively, which is fixed to the associated lug, back and front respectively, of the brake pad and which comprises at least one sliding lower branch which collaborates with the lower face of the associated housing and which urges the said upper facet of the lug to press vertically upwards against the upper face of the associated housing;        a brake disc which rotates as one with an associated wheel of a vehicle and which extends in a plane transverse to the carrier and comprises two opposite annular braking tracks one of which has the said brake pad pressed against it under braking;        for each arm of the carrier, a lamellar element, back and front respectively, made of spring steel, which comprises at least:                    a C-section axial upper sliding part which is housed and blocked in the associated housing, which comprises a lower first flange, referred to as sliding flange, of substantially horizontal overall orientation which is interposed between the sliding branch of the pad spring and the lower face of the housing of the carrier, and an upper second flange, referred to as vertical bearing flange, of horizontal overall orientation, which is interposed between the upper facet of the associated lug of the brake pad and the upper face of the associated housing;            at least one axial lower bearing part comprising a third flange, referred to as transverse bearing flange, which extends the sliding flange of vertical overall orientation and is arranged in contact with the transverse bearing surface of the associated arm and is able to act as a transverse end stop for the associated lower facet of the brake pad,in which the transverse bearing surface of the front arm is able to form a transverse end stop for the end stop facet of the front lug of the brake pad when the brake pad is being pressed against the brake disc when the vehicle being driven in a forwards gear is being braked.                        
A disc brake of this type is known from the prior art.
In such a disc brake, the brake pad is slideably mounted in the carrier via pad springs.
Under braking, the brake pad is thus able to move in the carrier in an axial direction and under the action of a force applied by at least one brake piston.
The brake pad is also able to move in a transverse direction because it is subjected to the tangential forces or loads applied via the friction forces exerted on a friction lining of the brake pad as a result of the contact between this friction lining and an associated annular face of the brake disc.
In order to allow the brake pad to move axially there is a transverse functional clearance between the brake pad and the carrier. The purpose of this clearance is to prevent the brake pads from jamming and to allow them to slide properly in the axial direction.
This transverse functional clearance is covered by the brake pad under braking. The greater this clearance, the more kinetic energy is stored up by the brake pad as it switches from a state of rest to a state of braking. This kinetic energy is further increased in a shift from reverse gear to a forwards gear or vice versa.
The energy stored in the brake pad is released upon contact between the brake pad and the carrier, creating a parasitic knocking noise audible to the driver of the vehicle.